bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack
Warning this page contains spoilers for the current season. Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack is an anthropomorphic chestnut filly. After making a brief appearance in the season three finale, she was introduced as a new supporting character in the fourth season of the BoJack Horseman series. Initially believed to be BoJack Horseman's daughter, it was eventually revealed she is his half-sister, sired by BoJack's father Butterscotch with his human mistress Henrietta Platchkey. According to her birth certificate, she was originally named "Girl Horse", before being adopted and raised by her eight fathers. Design: Hollyhock is a teenage female horse. She has light brown fur, a dark brown mane, a white diamond shaped mark on her forehead similar to BoJack's, a light brown snout, and pointy ears. She appears to have white freckles on her face and neck. She has a chubby build, throughout Season 4 Hollyhock slowly loses weight from episode to episode by unknowingly drinking drugged coffee by Beatrice Horseman, her step-mother. Hollyhock wears a teal sweater with a dark teal collar and sleeve cuffs, dark grey ripped jeans, and white sneakers with pink socks. She also has two piercings on her right ear, and she also wears a double-stranded beaded necklace with a simple gold feather-shaped pendant. Background Hollyhock was conceived sometime in 1999. Butterscotch Horseman had cheated on his wife, Beatrice Horseman, with their maid, Henrietta Platchkey. Beatrice, jealous, angry and fearful, forced Henrietta to give the child up for adoption after her birth on September 24, 2000. We later see Henrietta wanting to hold the newly born foal and crying as she is taken away implying in actual fact she wanted to keep her daughter. She was later adopted by eight gay men. Personality Hollyhock is an intelligent young woman who finished her education early. She understands her Dads' Dad Speak when they think she does not understand them. She is shown to be quite compassionate towards BoJack when she asks him where he disappears to all day long and shows concern for him. In turn, BoJack seems to be very protective of Hollyhock. Although, it ends up being BoJack is not her father but her half-brother she ends the fourth season by saying she wants a relationship with him as siblings. Quotes: Appearances: Season 3 * That Went Well (cameo) Season 4 * Hooray! Todd Episode! (official debut) * Commence Fracking * Thoughts and Prayers * Stupid Piece of Sh*t * The Judge * Ruthie (Episode) (mentioned throughout) * Lovin that cali lifestyle!! * Time's Arrow (cameo) * What Time Is It Right Now Trivia: * Hollyhock is originally thought to be Bojack's daughter but is later revealed to be his half-sister. * Her birth name is Girl Horse but was changed to Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack when adopted. * She has eight adoptive fathers. * She likes apples but she doesn't like applesauce. * Like BoJack, she hates honeydew, describing it as the Jared Leto of fruits. * It is implied her birth mother Henrietta Platchkey actually did in fact want to raise her daughter but gave into pressure from the Horseman Family to give the infant up for adoption. * Season 4 ends with her telling BoJack while she already has plenty of paternal figures in her life, she would be content to have a relationship with him as siblings. Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Main characters